Make it out alive
by sentbyravens01
Summary: This is a Clack fic. Cloud is a new vampire from a powerful family. One day he encounters a familiar face in the streets of Midgar. Ever since then, he has been wanted by this familiar face, or will it turn out that this person can give him answers. Pairing Zack and Cloud. Rating might change through out the story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Meeting with the devil**

I do not own final fantasy 7

Yaoi later on

This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy it and if you like it then review (if you want to) because that will help me out a lot :)

Most people would call me odd due to my pale skin, bright blue eyes and blond spiky hair. I was the kid that got picked on. I was the kid who was left behind. I was the kid that was never given the chance. Until one day I met this guy, he was different from the rest. He gave me that chance and now I have the biggest decision to make that could change my life.

XxXxXxXxX

I walked down the streets of Midgar, my attention was drawn to the faint cries of what could have been a small girl crying. I followed the noise. It grew louder and louder each step I took, I was horrified or what I saw. I saw a small girl, she looked like she was at least 8 years old, she was pinned to the wall and a familiar looking man was holding her by her neck.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," I yelled to the man He dropped the girl onto the floor. I heard the girl whimper and she got off, of the floor and ran away. He slowly turned to look at me.

"Look what you made me do" he calmly said, "I've lost my dinner because of you". He slowly walked towards me and his face was inches away from mine."You smell different from the rest" he said, "and it appears that you haven't been taken yet Cloud".

My eyes widened and I slowly backed away "how did you know my name". He gave me a sly smile.

"I know that smell from anywhere and it turns out that Sephiroth still hasn't let you go yet," my eyes narrowed and I growled at him, showing him my not so developed fangs, "you don't know anything about me" I growled at him. He shoved me against the wall and grabbed me by my neck. I groaned in pain as I felt my head beginning to pound due to the brick wall behind me.

"I think I know more about you than you do your self Cloud, remember that" he whispered in my ear and then he disappeared. Who is that guy, I know him but I can't figure out what his name is. I rubbed my sore neck and made my way out of the abandoned street. How did this guy know about Sephiroth ,unless he is friends with him. That can't be right I haven't seen him come over to our house.

I need to tell Sephiroth about this. I began to walk back home when I felt my legs give out from beneath me and slowly fall into unconsciousness.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys look at the freak" a young boy shouted at a slightly small boy walking down the street. All the other children started to call him names and through things at him. He ran threw the crowd and into a dark ally way and made himself as small as possible as he heard foot steps come his way._

"_Cloud" a soft voice called out for him, "can you come out for me please" it called out again. He knew this voice, he crawled out from his hiding place and ran towards the taller figure in the ally way. "shhh it's okay, I'm here now" the voice said._

_End of flashback_

"Hey, you wake up," I heard a voice say, "I said wake up already," the voice said again whist shaking my shoulder. I slowly start to open my eyes, a burst of bright light hit my face and I quickly shut them again. "Sorry," the voice said again. I opened my eyes again and I got up of what was a bed.

"Where am I?" I weakly questioned the black haired man sitting by the bed. He smiles at me and got up to get me a drink of some sort whilst avoiding my question. "Excuse me you didn't answer my question and you haven't told me your name yet," I told the black haired man.

He handed me over the drink and sat back down by my side. "I'm sorry," he apologised "my name is Zack fair and you're currently at my house," he said with a big grin.

"W-what, how did I get here?" I asked Zack.

"You mean you don't remember what happened, you were walking and then suddenly you collapsed onto the floor," he explained to me, "you're lucky I was there to save you, who know what could of happened to you". I blinked a couple of times before realising what happened a couple of hours ago. I passed out. "Hey, are you alright," Zack said with concern. Without me knowing I was completely spaced out.

"Hey are you – " Zack was cut of by Clouds' reply.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, I got out of the bed and walked over to the window. _I need to leave as soon as possible, who knows what this guy wants with me. _

"Oh, I didn't catch your name spike" he asked me. I turned around.

"Cloud, my name is Cloud," I answered him.

Thanks for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one – He knows**

I do not own final fantasy 7

"So Cloud, what were you doing wondering around by your self," Zack questioned me tilting his head slightly. I turned my head around to look towards Zack. I breathed out heavily.

"I was going home," I told Zack He gave me an odd look.

"We both know that's a lie." he stated. I sighed and turned to face Zack. "Fine, I went looking for something" I said, "and I got lost." We sat in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something" Zack questioned me, I nodded. "Are you a vampire." I stood there in shock, how did he know. "It's kind of obvious you know spike, you have pale skin and your not very good at hiding your fangs, ya know. Also it seems you don't have a mate as well," he stated.

My cheeks burned up, "H-how did you know," I stuttered. He smiled and got closer to me.

"You need to work on hiding your sent Cloudy boy," he breathed in my ear, "also I'm a vampire to, so you wouldn't be able to hide it from me." I pushed Zack away from me.

"Get away from me," I managed to say, "I just want to go home now." Zack noticed my shaking body.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," he said sweetly trying to calm me down. "Where is it where you live, I could drop you off there." Zack said. I don't know if I could trust this guy but I sense that he won't do any harm to me.

"I live near the centre of the Shinra building and it's the first house near the right," I said to Zack. He let a whistle in shock.

"Wow, your family must be rich to live there," he said in amazement, whilst opening the door. I walked out of the house and Zack followed and led me to his motorbike, it was a shiny black bike with matching black seats.

"Yeah, Sephiroth looks after me, he's kind of like my father. Ever since he found me when I was a child he has been looking after me ever since." I said to Zack as he gave me a helmet. He froze after I told him about Sephiroth.

"You mean to tell me that Sephiroth, the most powerful vampire in the whole of Midgar is your guardian." he said in disbelief. I simply nodded. Zack sighed and got onto the bike and patted the seat from behind him. I took the seat and put the helmet on I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you ready," I heard Zack say. I nodded and with that we went.

XxXxXxX

We finally arrived to my house. I took of the helmet and got of the bike. Zack walked me over to the front door. Before I could say thanks to Zack or open the door, the door suddenly opened to reveal a very scary looking Sephiroth. "What were you doing out so late," Sephiroth asked me. I stood there speechless. Sephiroth sniffed the air and growled. He grabbed me and threw me inside.

"Zack fair, son of Angeal "Sephiroth coldly said to himself, "what were you doing with Cloud,"he questioned Zack.

"I-I was bringing Cloud home sir" Zack stuttered, "he collapsed in the middle of the street and so I found him and brought him to my place and then I dropped him here." Zack stated. Sephiroth looked at him suspiciously.

"Thank you for brining him home, you can leave now," Sephiroth said to Zack, but then he leant towards Zack and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but Zacks' eyes had gone wide and with that he nodded and waved at me and then he left.

Sephiroth closed the door and walked up t me, "now Cloud let's have a little talk in my office about what happened," Sephiroth said as he brushed past me. I followed him up to his office. I took a seat opposite him and his cold green eyes stared at me.

"Do you know how dangerous it is out there" Sephiroth shouted at me. I didn't want to answer him, I've never seen him look so angry at me before. "I-I'm – ," I was cut of by Sephiroths' hand touching my cheek. "I was worried Cloud, you don't know what could be out there and especially when you're near your time," he told me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I whispered into his hand. He smiled, but it then turned into a frown.

"Cloud, your friend told me that you passed out earlier. Do you remember why you passed out or how," Sephiroth asked me.

"Kind of, I remember walking down the street and some guy was there, but then he disappeared and then I was walking back home and I felt dizzy and collapsed. That's where I met Zack, he found me an brought me back to his place and that's it," I told him..I heard Sephiroth murmur something under his breath, but didn't catch what it was.

"You can go now Cloud," Sephiroth softly said. I got up and left the room. I walked towards where my room was and laid down on the bed. Today sure was eventful and with that I slowly drift of to sleep.

But Cloud was unaware of the dark shadow perched outside of his window.

Thanks for reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – Why?**

I do not own Final Fantasy

Sorry this chapter is late, I was busy over the past days so I hope this chapter will make it up to you.

_Italics_ = flashback

normal writing = reality

"_What's wrong sweetie," a soft voice asked Cloud who was hiding under his bed. Cloud didn't reply. The women sighed and moved closer to the bed and knelt down on the floor "If you tell me then I will make you anything you want." the voice said. After a few minuets of silence and quiet voice mumbled something. "Sorry, what did you say," the voice asked Cloud._

"_You promise." the child said a bit louder. The women smiled._

"_Yes I promise Cloud," she said_. _Cloud came out from underneath his bed and wrapped his small arms around the women. He sobbed into her shoulder, "It's okay sweetie, I got you don't worry." she said to try and calm Cloud down. Cloud took his head of her shoulder and looked at the women. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down Clouds face._

"_Do you want to tell me what happened," she asked Cloud whilst stroking his odd blonde hair as comfort for the small boy._

"_I just wanted to make friends and every time I try to they end up calling me names and ignoring me, I don't know what I have done to make them hate me." Cloud said to the women with tears threatening to come out._

"_I know –" _

"_NO, you don't know what it's like!" Cloud shouted at the women and ripped himself out of her arms and ran out the room and run off outside._

"_CLOUD!" the women shouted as she went after Cloud, "CLOUD._..._please come back." she said as she watched as Cloud ran away for the millionth time._

"_Cloud..."_

"Cloud, Cloud...Cloud wake up...c'mon man wake up," a familiar voice said as I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes and bright red hair in my face. "there you are, I was wondering when you were going to get up," Reno said, "I got worried for a moment you were mumbling something in your sleep and you almost hit me as well." he said with concern.

"Sorry," I mumble and got up from my laying down position, "how the hell did you get in." I asked Reno whilst rubbing my eyes.

"I got in through you window, ya know you should really close those things at night." Reno said to me. I just sighed. Wait how did Sephiroth not smell him. "Oh and if you were wondering about Sephiroth, he went out for the night and asked me to look after you," Reno told me.

"Okay did he tell you where he was going," I asked Reno. He just shook his head. Great. I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and got out some fresh clothes. "Do you mind stepping out of the room for a bit so I can get dressed."

"Sure and after you dressed we can go and get something to eat." he said then he walked out of my room. I started to take my top and undo the buttons of my jeans. Why did I sleep in my clothes in the first place. I took of my jeans and threw them into the basket. I put on my favourite blue t-shirt and black jeans and black shoes on. I walked out of my room to find Reno was waiting for me.

"You ready now," he asked me. I simply nodded and with that we left.

Me and Reno arrived at a old café. Even thought I am a vampire as well as Reno, we can still eat human food, but because I am a young vampire I don't need as much blood as a regular vampire like Reno and Sephiroth. We sat down at the table and looked at the menus on the side. After a while of deciding what we wanted the waiter came up to us.

"What would you like to order." a tall man with dark hair asked us. The man looked like he was middle aged and he stared a me waiting for me to order.

"Can I have a burger and a coke please." I told the man. He moved over to Reno and asked the same question.

"I'll have what he's having." Reno said, I noticed as Reno moved closer towards me when the guy was ordering our food. He sure is a strange man for his age. The waiter left and I noticed he glanced back at us as he walked away. "After we have this we'll leave straight away because I don't like the look of that man, he gave of a strange vibe as he was over here." Reno said quietly to me.

After a few minuets of waiting the food finally arrived. We ate our food and paid for the bill then left quickly. On our way back to my place Reno came across a strange sent that was close by. He grabbed my hand and held onto it. "Reno what are you doing." I asked him. He didn't answer me and carried dragging me along. I've never seen him like this before.

Reno came to a sudden halt. "Cloud I need you to do something for me," he asked me, "I need you to hide over there and stay quiet." Reno said, before I could answer he pushed me the nearest corner and hide me behind a bin. He placed his coat on me and left. He stood in the middle of the empty street.

"It's nice of you to drop by again Vincent," I heard Reno say to this guy named Vincent. He had black longish hair, red eyes and pale skin. He definitely was a vampire.

"Nice to see you to Reno, is this what I get for a welcoming party hmm?" Vincent said, "where is your friend, it seems you haven't introduced me to him, yet, what's his name again...Cloud. I heard that Sephiroth took that child in. Who would've thought that Sephiroth could be like that, between you and me I think he going a bit too soft. It's about time someone over throws him, don't you think Reno."

I heard Reno growl, which is strange to hear from him. "We both know that can't happen" Reno growled, "as long as he has blood, he is stronger than you can ever be." I heard Vincent chuckle.

"But what would happen if his precious orphan he took so much care of disappeared, isn't that right Cloud," Vincent said looking into the direction I was hiding. Before I knew it a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me out of the corner and pushed me to the ground where Vincent was standing. Reno went to help me up, but was stopped when I felt a gun being pressed to my head

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vincent warned Reno and he stopped and took a step back. Vincent bent down and stroked my cheek, "it would be a pity if you got hurt Cloud." and with that I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head and a faint scream before I fell unconscious.

Thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – Cloud is what ….**

I do not own Final Fantasy

Sorry it took so long, I've been procrastinating every time I sit down to write so um...yeah, here it is.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was on a unfamiliar bed, I touched my head and winced in pain. Ow, what the hell happened. I went to get of the bed but was suddenly pulled back by chains that were around my legs and wrists. I looked around the room, it was very tidy and had a large mirror facing the bed that I lied on. And yes I can see my reflection, I'm not like those made up vampires that you hear about.

"Why hello Cloud, I see your awake," a voice said, I jumped and turned around to see a tall man with long black hair and red piercing eyes. He came closer to me and grabbed my face and pulled it close to his, "it looks like your awake now, that's good" Vincent paused for a second and lift up my top lip to reveal my small fangs, "you must be hungry Cloud, especially after what happened last night".

I tilt my head to the side looking confused, "Who are you, have we met bofore. " I asked the man with black hair as he walked over to a table filled with different bottles.

"My name is Vincent," he answered with a smirk. Vincent walked over to a bottle that was filled with red liquid and poured some into a glass and handed it to me, "drink it, you'll feel better" he ordered. I hesitated for a bit and smelt the content in the glass, it smells like blood so lift the glass to my mouth and drank the thick liquid until it was gone. How come this blood tastes different to the one Sephiroth gives me.

Vincent came closer to me and stroked my cheek and inhaled my scent from my neck, "it's a shame that you can't remember the man who saved your life 10 years ago." he whispered in my ear, before I could ask Vincent a question, my eyes lids became heavy and I fell back down on the bed.

"Goodnight my Cloud" I heard Vincent say before I fell into a deep slumber.

XxXxXxX

(Pov changes to Sephiroths)

I finally reached the wall of the back of the house. I climbed through the window of my office and wiped the left over blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. I wonder how Cloud is, I haven't talked to him since his encounter with Angeals boy.

I walked to Clouds room and knocked on the door, "Cloud are you up" he didn't answer, so I knocked again and he didn't answer. After waiting for a while I got tired so I barged through the door, but to find that his room was empty. I knew I couldn't trust Reno.

I went back into my office and picked up the phone to call Reno, 'Sorry I'm not here at the moment, so leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can'. I hate these stupid answer message things. I slammed the phone down. Where could he be. He couldn't possibly be at that boy's house. I let out a low growl, he better not be.

I got ready to go to Zack's house when I heard my phone ring and looked at the caller ID, it was Reno, finally he called "Hello– ," I was cut off by Reno panting down the phone.

"Sephiroth come quickly, I need your help, I-I don't know what to do he was here all the sudden and he took Cloud and I can't move I – "

"Reno, tell me where are you " I cut him off. There was a long pause down the line for a moment.

"I'm on 28th street near central town next to the café. " he quickly said down the phone. I said my thanks and rushed down to the café. When I got there was strong scent of another clan of vampires. I rushed down the street and saw Reno leaning against the wall for support. He had many cut and bruises and also what looked like a bit mark on his arm. "Thank god you're here." I heard him say, he limped over towards me and held out his hand which he held Clouds necklace.

"What the hell happened," I growled at him as I took Clouds necklace from his hand, it was stained with small amount of blood. I sniffed the necklace and my eyes narrowed, I've never smelt this kind of blood before. I looked up at Reno who then told me what happened and who took Cloud. After hearing what Reno said, I put the necklace in my pocket and looked at Reno.

"Do you know where they took him" I quietly asked Reno, he shook his head. I growled and punched the nearest wall. They will pay for this one way or another. And the worst thing I don't want happening is that Cloud goes into heat when he's surrounded by unknown vampires, that could hurt him or claim him, then leave when there done.

Thanks for reading

I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to end it so I might edit it later on


	5. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't been up loading anything in a while so I'm going to tell the reason why I haven't uploaded anything. I have discovered a new favourite fandom (Naruto) and I have become addictive to it; and yes you may have experience something like this. I will start writing again when I get some inspiration to write. So therefore I have decided to go on a Hiatus, but don't worry I keep on writing but this time for Naruto, so if your a fan of Naruto fanfiction I have got a Naruto fanfic coming up soon.**

**Thank you **

**Sentbyravens01 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five – more is revealed **

sorry this chapter took so long and just to let you know I'm going to start putting the age of Cloud in the flashbacks so you know how old he is and the flashbacks are events that happened to Cloud when he was younger... that all I'm going to say. Also I'm gonna see what this chapter looks like in 3rd person.

I do not own Final Fantasy

_Flashback – Cloud is 6 and a half_

"_CLOUD WHERE ARE YOU...PLEASE ANSWER ME," the woman shouted down the slums of Midgar. She wondered around for a while and yet there no sign of the blonde boy. The woman spent all day trying to find Cloud. She searched many days and night looking for her little boy, but still no sign of him._

_She thought of giving up many times as she knew that Cloud would never come back._

"_Cloud where are you..." she whispered, he attention was drawn to the dark figure see could feel standing behind her. The woman turned around to see a tall dark haired man with pale skin and red eyes looking at her. Her breathing became erratic and the woman was frozen on the spot. _

_The dark haired man walked forward, reviling a small blonde haired boy. The woman stared in disbelieve, no one else in their town had blonde hair like that, could it be... "Cloud, is that you," the boy didn't answer, but instead walked forward. "Cloud come here please, come to mummy and stay way from that man," she shakily said. _

_Cloud walked forward silently, and stood in front of the woman. The boy was completely dazed, his now blue eyes were dulled and his neck had many bite, covering his neck. _

"_Thank you for saving my boy..." the woman said as she knelt down to Clouds height and gave him a hug._

_The man smiled showing of a pair of sharp canine teeth"It was my pleasure." he said in a cold voice. _

_At this point the woman that claimed to be Clouds mother knew something was wrong. Her heat began to beat faster. _

"_You smell good mummy," Cloud said looking up to the women. She froze. What is going on. She pulled away from Cloud. Cloud smiled at the women, showing off a pair of small sharp teeth. The same looking pair that the man had. "I'm hungry mummy,"._

_And with that Cloud lent forward and bit into her neck. The woman didn't stir or scream, she just knelt there in shock, looking at the now smiling man with black hair. Now draining the woman, Cloud had called mum ever since he was a child, dead._

"Well done my Cloud."

Thanks for reading xx

Sentbyravens01

Sorry, I felt bad for not writing a chapter so I quickly wrote something for you guys, and yes I am still on hiatus. I just wanted to write a little something before I take a break.


End file.
